Submission
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Something I wrote for you guys since I've been depriving you of Yaoi. Seriously. It's all about sex. Rated M and I do not own Naruto.


Bodies pressed together as though they were glued to each other, skin against skin. Clothes were so little that they may as well have gone to the club naked. The air was humid from the heat that radiated from the hundreds of bodies dancing, grinding and singing to the loud music that came from the large speakers that surrounded the tall building, the floor tickled bare feet with the beat that thumped the whole room. There was not a single open window or door in the club, weed becoming a popular object of the dancing teens and not a person wanted to miss out on the smell. Bottles of empty vodka scattered the counters and there wasn't a single chair that wasn't being used for certain promiscuous reasons. A stage could be seen above them as though it was a balcony; that was where the do stayed and kept the beat up. Girls stripped the rest of their clothes off and boy snuck dainty hands in their shorts, muscular bodies glistening with sweat. Of course, there were guys on guys and girls on girls also, judgment was not an option.

And at every club or party there is that single person who stands out and makes it more lively, who keeps the party going and more interesting. Whether it be for the sexuality, the way they looked or acted. In this case, this certain person happened to carry all of these traits. He had the longest golden hair in the room, bangs that covered a blue eye while the other icy eye gleamed in the midst of the party. He wasn't tall, but he help an air of dominance and swagger that made many of the girls give him 'fuck me' eyes, and some men too. He would send them right back, continuing his was through the dance floor.

He traveled through the crowed, dancing and grinding to the beat with whomever he were next to, his long hair stroked and pulled by the crazier of the dancers. He'd just tug back and wink to them, then continue his fun. It seemed as though the whole dance floor revolved around him as he swayed his thin hips, shirt clinging loosely to his toned body. His skinny jeans were held to his body as they showed his pelvis, but not the point where hairs were visible. His body was succulent, delicious to any eye that happened to look at him.

Eventually he found himself trapped in the middle of the dance floor so he decided to stay stationed there, eyes closed and dancing with the beat. When the song changed the group seemed to stall, waiting for new beat, and when it came, Deidara did too.

With his arms held above him he rolled his stomach and bent his knees, his abdomen showing and glistening with sweat. His body rolled with the beat and the crowed of people around him collectively cheered at the sexy act. Deidara smirked and trailed his hands down his body, hand making sure to off every nook, crevice and muscle that he had on him. While he did this, the feeling of being stared at caused him to look up, only to catch two chocolate eyes in the distance of the club, adorned with heavy lids and thin lips that were pursed shut. His red hair was bright in the light of the bar and he seemed to be enjoying the show. Deidara smirked at him and watched as the male was handed a shot by the bartender. He didn't take a single brown eye off of the blonde and drank the shot quickly.

Deidara was bisexual, so events like this were fun for him especially, since he could dance with anyone and everyone and it could be fun! Right now though, for some reason, he felt himself become really sexually attracted to this man, and he had only seen his upper half.

Although, he wouldn't doubt the lower half was just as attractive.

The guy was definitely cute, even with the scary glare like stare he kept on Deidara. The blonde licked his lips, staring right back into the mans eyes awkwardly. Damn this guy was intimidating. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the redheaded man. He laughed inwardly when the mans own curious eyebrow raised, slightly relaxing the tight stare. Deidara decided the guy was interested. The blond tugged his ponytail out of his hair and tussled it a bit, biting at the air to the redhead. The eyebrow had returned to its original seating, the male once again continuing his stoic façade. The only thing he had let slip was the tiny swipe of his tongue on his bottom lip. Deidara almost moaned at that and decided this guy was the sexiest man he'd ever seen.

After a liitle of thinking, Deidara smirked, deciding he would give this guy the show of a lifetime. Biting his lip, he traced his fingers up and down his body, lifting his shirt above his ribcage, looking at the male with a grin.

The redheads same stare greeted him back.

Dammit, was there any way to break this guy?

He turned his back on the man and to the group of people behind him who were dancing and watching him. The cheered for him once again as he threw the shirt off and to the dancers across the room. He made sure that the male could see the side of his face as he pulled his long hair, making a face of ecstasy as he tugged. The room seemed to get hotter as he began to wiggle and grind his hips in the direction of the male, leaning down and touching the ground with his finger tips. He shook his bottom and then dropped down quickly, then slowly rising back into the air. He laughed as he imagined the shocked look that had to be on his redheads face, continuing his hip swiveling.

Deciding that the redhead deserved his chest instead of backside, he slowly turned around, eyes closed and face down. His blonde hair was like a curtain around his body as it slipped over his shoulders and hung down his backside.

He hooped his thumbs onto his belt loops and then raised his gaze and he bent his knees, going lower as he pulled his jeans down further. He found the redhead closer than he was, that is, he was right in front of him. He was skinny and short like Deidara and his face was young. His red hair was shaggy and to his shoulders. Deidara raised his brows at his attire. The redhead was dressed in formal clothing; Black slacks and a white button up shirt along with dress shoes. His hands were in his pockets and his brown eyes were locked on Deidara as the blonde began to travel upward once more, although sloppy due to his shock. As he finally came to a stand, Deidara found himself only an inch lower than the redhead, but the dominating and leery composure the redhead kept made him feel a foot shorter.

Deidara didn't notice the crowed around him, all he could feel was the heated stare that the male still kept on him. He felt his face flush and looked back with wide blue eyes, mouth opening and closing like a-

"-Fish."

Deidara snapped out of his daze and scrunched his brows. "What, un?" Had the redhead said something?

"Close your mouth." The mans thin lips barely moved when he talked. Deidara almost drooled. "You look like a fish."

Well, fuck.

Deidara scowled at the redhead, turned off by the mans attitude. He cocked his hip and crossed his thin arms. "What's your problem, asshole, un?!" He growled.

"Nothing." The redhead stated simply, a small smirk on his face.

"Then Don't call me a fish!" He growled, fists clenched.

The red heads eyes stared at him lazily and he sighed. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You're irritating me, un." Deidara had only been talking to this guy for a few moments. "Go away."

"You're turning this into a bigger deal than it should be. Don't act like a child." The male brushed his hair away from his face

Deidara scowled at the guys cockyness, mentally punching himself. Did he seriously give THIS guy a dance? His face was heated with embarrassment. "I said leave, un. I'm done talking to you." He growled, turning around.

He flinched when a pair of cold hands laid on his hips, grip soft but made his heart race. "Is that a speech impediment I hear? Cute." Moist lips were pressed against his neck while they whispered in his ear delicately. Deidara flushed and gripped the mans hands, trying to rip them off.

"So, un!?" Deidara yelped when he was forcibly pulled into the redheads body. Damn, he's stronger than expected…

A low chuckle. "nothing, I said it was cute, little brat."

"I'm not a brat, un!" He struggled in the mans harsh embrace, if not very sexually charged.

"Please.. One dance.."

"No, now get off, un!" Deidara groaned when his hands were then entangled with the mans.

"Oh, but you invited me, so I couldn't possibly leave." His neck was licked very gently "and especially not after such an.. Intimate dance you just gave me." He felt his arm stretch awkwardly when the sexy man used one cluster of fingers to move his massive amount of hair to one shoulder. "and what an impressive amount of hair.." Hands traveled up and down the bare chest, passing his nipples and right up to his heart beat. There was a deep laugh that tickled his neck.. "I hope you don't mind it being pulled later."

He began to force both their bodies into a seductive dance, his groin pressed into the blondes snugly.

"No.. un." Deidara sighed, pulling forward weakly to attempt one more escape. Of course this was foiled by the redhead grinding on his thighs, lower back blanket by a strong stomach that he could feel tensing on his spine.

"One dance.." Deidara whispered as the redhead nipped his neck. He then began to dance willingly into the redheads body, grinding and dropping low with the beat. Their lower levels creating a lot of friction in the heat of the dancing. The man released the fingers that now fought to stay in his hands. He bit his thin lips and When the beat dropped hard he went with it, a tiny amount of his ass crack peaking out.

"Good…" He whispered, hot breath hitting the sweat on the blondes spine as he rested his forehead on the back of the teens head, soft hair mixing with his own. He watched as his groin melted into the teens backside as the boy finally was willingly shaking his perky ass. It was then that he noticed something very sexy on the teen. He separated from the boys body a little and wrapped his hands around the blondes waist.

"Let me touch you." He murmured into Deidaras tan neck when he flinched and looked back over his shoulder. He licked his lips and waited for the blonde to keep dancing and lowered his hands lower until his fingers touched pelvic bone. Deidara continued swaying and rolling his body, but he felt the mans thumbs rubbing obave his ass. He looked back, scrunching his eyes, confused. The redhead was gazing down at his back.

"What are you doing, un?"

He waited. The music was too loud, he had to get closer. He closed the space between them, leaning back and resting his head on the mans shoulder. He now had the redheads full attention. "What's going on, un." He closed his eyes as they danced.

The redhead nuzzled his neck and squeezed his hands on the teens pelvis. "Thumb holders." He grinned.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

The redhead smirked and rubbed his thumbs on the blondes lower back. "Back dimples, brat." He chuckled and bit the blondes shoulder, rubbing the small indentions with his thumbs. "Perfect for thumbs when I'm holding you while we fuck.."

Deidara bit his lip. "I don't even know your name.."

The redhead nuzzled his neck with his nose and Deidara barely heard the "You'll have it memorized soon."

He scoffed and grumpled a "Whatever, un." As they kept up they rhythmic grinding.

The male ignored the blondes statement, finger tips moving back around, his thumbs reluctantly moving back up with the rest of his hands.

Deidara closed his eyes as the cold hands danced along his lower belly, inspecting his small stomach and rubbing curious fingers around his, thumbs barely touching the front of the blondes extremely low pants, the song changed.

The sexy male behind him had begun to create quite an amount of blood to leave his brain, but it still worked a little bit. They had stopped dancing and The redhead waited on Deidara to make his move.

"I really shouldn't, un." He told more himself than the man.

"Maybe."

Maybe? What does that even mean?

He bit his lip and fiddled with his long golden locks of hair. He had yet to push the man away or turn around.

"Maybe if I knew your name, un."

The redhead smirked. "I feel as though you would know it by now." He whispered into his ear.

"How the fuck am I going to know your name when you wont tell me, un." Deidara hissed, popping his knuckles in aggravation.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Deidara looked back at the redhead and pursed his lips. Well, he had the redhead, that was his original plan until the redhead turned out to be a dick.

A seductive dick.

The man had his eyes raised, heavy eyes watching curiously at him, though there was a hint of a smirk on his thin lips. He was obviously used to getting what he wanted. He still had his hands on the blonde, slightly possessive and grip was hard, as though he didn't want to let the teen go. His body was still flush against his bare back, but there was something that the blonde couldn't figure out…

Either this guy was amazing at hiding boners or the male just wasn't hard. Deidara had his rear end on the males crotch this whole time and not once did he feel something out of sorts or sticking out. Involuntarily, he looked down at their bodies, and nope he didn't see a thing.

What the hell!?

'Why is this bastard not harder than a rock, un?!' Deidara scowled. Was he not being sexy enough? He glared back up at the male who was now full on smirking. Deidara was harder than stone, and this guy wasn't even up?! He felt the need the change that, immediately.

"What's wrong, brat?" The redhead slipped his fingertips lower into the blondes boxers.

He kept a stare at the male and relaxed his face.

"Let's go, un."

The redhead smiled. "Perfect."

Deidara felt himself being pulled immediately, squeezing through the massize amount of bodies. He noticed as they traveled through that people were watching them- no they were watching the redhead. He crossed his eyes and looked at the redheads hand, the one that had a deathlike grip on his hand.

His nails were painted. Deidara raised a brow. He also had a ring on his thumb, he couldn't see it but he could feel the cold metal on his skin. It would probably leave a mark if the redhead squeezed his arm any harder.

Who was this guy?

Smoke clouded the large room with a huge blast and the crowed of teens cheered. Lights reflected through the smoke of many different colors and the music changed to a song, the beat powerful and energizing in the sex filled room. The blonde grinned as everyone jumped and danced and wiggled to the beat, it was intoxicating, it was something about being surrounded in the club by partiers who knew how to make a fun time.

Deidara loved it.

"Were going to be going up some stairs now so be careful, brat." The redhead yelled. Deidara squinted his eyes as he struggled to see the oncoming steps that he had been warned of. He chose to ignore the name that he had been pegged as. Deidara didn't see the stairs until they went around a wall that the blonde had never seen, It was blocked from sight with a large speaker and a plug. It was dark, so the blonde couldn't do anything but take a hold of the mans silk white button up shirt, and hard.

Secretly he hoped he'd rip it.

They reached the top of the stairwell, Deidaras eyes still were unable to see through the dark area. He heard a door open and was then shoved into a low lit room.

"Oh my fucking god, un."

The room was the size of the room downstairs if it was empty, floors the color of velvet red and the walls a creamy beige. A Queen size bed sat in a corner, sheets as black as the night outside. There was a dresser, a bed side table, a vanity with a mirror decorated with body essentials and a few books. On the other side of the room was a large leather black couch shaped like a U with a foot cushion in the middle that could be the size of a large kitchen table. Across from that was a large platinum screen tv that hung on the wall, a glass table on the side and a door that went probably to a bathroom on the other side.

There were other things in the room such as pictures of the club along the wall when it was first built. Deidara walked around the room examining the pictures closely. There was one with a picture of the redhead standing in front of the doors, the clubs sign "Akasuna" Above him in elegant cursive in black. The redhead was in a black suit with his novelty smirk.

The blonde felt strong arms wrap around his middle. He looked back to the redhead and asked "What's your name, un?"

"Is it still not obvious?" The redhead sighed and leaned his body into the blondes, pointing to the picture, particularly the signs name. "Akasuna," He chuckled. "Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara gaped.

"Oh shit, un."

He was about to fuck the owner of the biggest club in Suna.

"You seem shocked." Sasori stated simply as they sat on his couch across from each other. He was sipping red whine that Deidara wouldn't even try to pronounce. He was too drunk to anyway. The redhead had promptly began to poor alcohol into their systems after Deidara found out who he was.

"Justa little, un." Deidara pinched his fingers together. He had braided his hair loosely as to keep it in place. The redhead had also generously given him his white button up shirt to keep the blonde warm. Sadly, he had chosen to stay shirtless himself. So there the man was, legs wide open, leaning back with his arms resting on the top of the couch, one hand holding his wine glass. The redheads gaze was focused, even though his smirk was beginning to relax thanks to the wine. Brown eyes were dilated and eyelids were becoming more tired, although his eyes said 'Ride me'.

Deidara was willing too, Sasori had made sure to make his body on display, body pale but sexy as fuck. His stomach was strong and he had one..two..three…four..

Deidara shook his head, there were too many abs to count. There were a lot though. His chest was bare but smooth, nipples pert and ready to be kissed. There was a thin line of red hair that lead down to the redheads pants. But there was something else that was caught his attention the most.

"What do you even watch on this fuckin tv, un. It's huge!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori seemed confused at the blondes lack of conversation of how sexy he was, but blew it off. He'd hear about later.

Hopefully, if the brat didn't ride the tv first.

"It's connected to six cameras downstairs." He responded plainly, throwing a nearby remote to the blonde. He caught it clumsily. There was a power button and 6 other buttons with their designated camera number.

The blonde crossed his eyes and looked and the redhead. "So you spy on all these people, un?"

"It's my club, it's not exactly spying-"

"THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL, un!"

The brat had turned on the television and was now watching camera four which focused on the dance floor. He watched in awe as the partying went on downstairs, blocked out by the soundproof walls and door.

The club owner chuckled and sipped from his drink before saying "change it to one, it's my favorite spot."

Deidara changed the channel and gaped. The cluster of sofas that were seated in the room.

"This is like porn, un!" He said, watching the television closely. There was a heterosexual couple on one of the couches nearly fucking each other. He watched in amazement. "Holy shit, un."

"Did you notice blowjob boy?"

The blonde cocked his head. "What- OH MY GOD, HE'S-" he gaped as a skinny, but good looking, was knelt on his knees in front of another male. The thicker built males pants seemed to down and although his pelvis was covered, Deidara knew what was going on.

"Does he always do that, un?" The blonde looked back over to Sasori who seemed to have never taken his eyes off the blonde.

"Every weekend." He said simply.

"Wow, un." Deidara pressed the power button and bit his lip. He found the situation he was in to be quite phenomenal, the owner of one of the biggest clubs was sitting right across him, practically undressing him with hi brown eyes. He threw the remote aside and took a sip of his glass nervously.

"Stop looking at me like that, un." He mumbled shyly, fiddling with the white shirt. One of the buttons popped off of the shirt and it ripped a little. He gaped and watched the button bounce across the floor and to the redheads foot. He just ripped a multi-hundred dollar shirt. "Oh, shit, un! I'm sorry! Maybe I can fix it!" He babbled on, the club owner raised his eyebrows and knelt down, setting his wine glass on the ground and picked up my button and then looked to the blonde currently spazzing out. He smirked. Perhaps he could mess with the blonde..

"You broke my shirt." He stated.

"I know! I'm sorry, un! I didn't mean it, I'll go get it fixed and-"

"That shirt was one of a kind."

The blonde fumbled with the shirt as the redhead stepped forward to him, walking around the foot cushion. He held out his hand and cocked his head. "Take it off."

The blonde took it off like it was on fire and put it in Sasori's palm. The redhead smiled crookedly at the shirtless blonde.

"Cold?"

"Yes, un."

The redhead threww the shirt over his shoulder, the blonde gaped as it landed in the wine and caused it to spill.

"I'll help." Sasori leaned over the blonde and smiled. His brown eyes were heavy with lust and lips were parted.

"H-How, un?" Deidara stuttered. Oh shit. Sasori was going to burn him.

The redhead leaned in further and pressed his forehead against the blondes and tangled his pale hands. He smirked and leaned in to the blondes mouth.

And they kissed. And damn was it a kiss. He WAS burning Deidara, but something of passion.

Sasoris lips pressed into softly, not waiting for the blonde to move before opening his mouth and breathing on the blondes surprised mouth. A cold hand pulled gently on the golden mass of hair, massaging his mouth against his while he twisted and tugged at the locks. The blonde pressed his lips back, confidence finally gaining in the males presence. He raised his arms and twisted their bodies so that the male could drop his body on top of his own while keeping on the couch.

Deidara ran his hands all up and down the older males spine, feeling up every muscle that the redhead held. The redhead gently swiped his tongue on the blondes fuller lips and smirked as Deidara gripped his sides, nails digging into his skin. He bit on the blondes bottom lip. Deidara opened his eyes and he released the swollen lip and whispered, "Careful on the claws there, brat."

Deidara scowled and scratched down the redheads back. Brown eyes squinted angrily and he pressed his hands on the blondes chest and raised his body. His knee went straight to the teens crotch and thumbs went to the blondes nipples, rubbing and massaging the little buds until the blonde sighed and squirmed, his crotch creating painful friction on the males knee.. He thought of his own hard on and looked to the mans pants.

What the fuck? Where is this guys dick?

"Let's say we go a step forward and I'll give you a reason to scratch me, hm?" He cocked his head and used one arm to grab the confused blondes arm. The blondes head snapped back and he cursed at the male.

"Hey, fuck you! Let go of my arms, un!"

The redhead shook his head and sighed, tweaking the tit gently. "I thought I got rid of this problem." He mumbled out grumpily.

"What, un-OH damn!" His left nipple was being attacked by a sinful tongue, red hair tickled at his chest while the right one was being pinched and rubbed slowly. He closed his eyes and tried not to grind his dick on the redhead, he knew it was some type of trap.

Sasori gripped his wrists harder and suckled on the nipple as he raised from it, letting it go slowly as it squeezed from his lips. Deidara shuddered at the act, his head feeling heavy as his hips fought not to raise up.

His eyes peaked open when the redheads other hand began to rub on his stomach. It was cold, ticklish. He gasped and flinched when the nimble fingers crept to the blondes pants button.

"These annoy me." The redhead smirked and popped the button to the skinny jeans easily. The blondes dick must have been dripping in his pants, as they were wet with precum. The redhead lifted his brown eyes to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Excited, brat?"

"Fuck you, un! Let me goo!" The blonde arched his back and struggled with the hands wrapped around his wrists, failing immensely. The redhead was too strong.

His dick was straining against his pants, it was agonizing the way the fabric pressed snugly against it, so when he finally felt the redhead unzip his pants he sighed inwardly.

"Now me." The redhead stated. Deidara peaked at the male somewhat curiously.

"You aren't even hard, un." He blurted out without thinking of his consequences.

The redhead chuckled dryly. "You haven't given me what I want." He leaned down. "Submission."

Deidara scowled. "Fuck you, I'm not a princess. I like to do stuff too, un."

"Oh, no you will, brat. But you will do what I want." He kissed the blondes nose. "Stop struggling." he whispered. "And you'll act like a little bitch if I say so."

"Cocky bastard, un." Deidara spat.

Sasori sighed and pressed his forehead against the blondes. "It was cute at first." He growled. "But now I'm getting impatient, enough of this game we've been playing since the dance floor." He ground his knee harshly against the blondes cock, who moaned through his gritted teeth, lifting his back while he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "And here I thought you'd finally given me it." He reached under the blondes arching backside and grabbed a handful of the skinny jeans and boxers and pulled them down harshly off the blondes backside. "But now I see you're not going to give it to me, so I suppose my best option is to take it from you."

The redheads hand successfully had successfully pulled down pants and boxers, the blondes chest to knees exposed to the cold air of the room.

"Of course, I suppose it is more fun this way." Sasori smirked and lifted his head, taking in the sexy, tanned body under him. The blondes belly was thin, but he had a bit of muscle there. He had a V and a little trickle of hair that trailed downwards to his leaking dick. His legs were not extraordinarily skinny, but they matched the rest of his body, thin but strong. His legs weren't that hairy and he had a tan line, his pelvis a lighter shade than his body, way down to his knees.

Sasori licked his lips at the dick the kid had on him. It wasn't huge but a nice size for a person of his size. It was thick and, well, prett. He kept it well trimmed.

"So the carpet does match the drapes.." He teased, tickling the pubic hair with his fingers.

"Nngghh!" The blonde growled at the close proximity of the redheads touch, oh so close, so close to his dick he could feel it. He could feels the mans cool fingers, oh how he wanted it.

I suppose we should start our game, then." The redhead picked himself up from the couch, but not before licking the blondes dick swiftly, so fast Deidara didn't get to comprehend the action until he could feel cool saliva on his shaft.

Sasori pulled the blondes hair and forced him up while the blonde groaned and bitched. "Oww asshole, un! Get the fuck off my hair, I didn't grow it out so some dick could pull on it, un!" Even though he stepped out of his pants completely, and boxers.

"It is right now, get on the bed." The older male glared at him, eyes said that 'I'm going to fuck you up, but in the good way' locked onto his ass. He admired the back dimples and bit his bottom lip. Oh he was going to tear this kid up.````

Deidara pouted and stalked to the bed, ripping off his socks and throwing them at Sasori. "Rudest guy I've ever fucked, un." He grumbled, getting on the bed and sitting crisscrossed, watching the redhead as he undressed in front of him.

"Oh trust me, brat. You wont be fucking anything tonight." He popped the button and ripped down the zipper to his dress pants as he removed his own shoes, tugging his socks off easily with his toes. The redheads pale fingers slowly dragged down his body, slipping his pants down to reveal black boxers. He smirked at the blondes scowl that he couldn't see the redheads dick.

"At least tell me how big it is, un!"

Sasori shook his head and walked to the large bed, pressing his hands into the mattress, looking into ice blue eyes, wide with curiosity and fear. "One last chance."

The blonde answered with a sour face.

"Fine."

In seconds, Sasori had gripped on of the blondes skinny legs and pulled him towards his chest. Deidara yelped and flipped on his stomach in an attempt to scramble from the redhead. Instead he eventually found himself on his stomach, pressed into the bed, legs bent and out to his sides as his ass was elevated slightly. His dick hung low and the head dragged the bed gently. Sasori kept the blonde pressed into that position and chuckled. "You sure are weak, or did you just give up?" he laughed.

"Get the fuck off me, un." He growled, hissing as his legs were stretched passed his flexibility limit.

WHACK

The blonde yelped as his right asscheek was smacked harshly with the older males hand. He groaned as his ass heated with pain when the hand hit the same spot again, his body jerking forward. He couldn't do anything with his hands even if they were free and he felt it was the redheads way of teasing Deidara.

He bit his lip as his dick hardened at the pain. He shouldn't be getting harder from this, it was painful, but the way he could feel the heat of the older male on him, he could feel the gaze on him, that tantalizing smirk as he spanked him harder and harder.

Ho damn was it sexy. He could feel his willpower coming to a draw and bit his lip. He needed more of this, not just spanking.

"Oh Danna, un!" He moaned loudly, wiggling his butt. "More, un!"

Sasori stiffened, literally. His dick went from 30% to a full 120%. "Excuse me?" He growled out, hitting the male harder on his ass, the blondes back jumping forward with the brutal smack.

"Danna!" The blonde wailed and felt his dick drip fluids onto the bed. Oh yeah, that was going to leave a stain on the black sheets.

Sasori kneaded the blondes ass, rubbing and gripping it tightly. "Say it again." he demanded, rubbing his crotch with one hand a few times to release the pressure.

"Danna, please, un!" Deidara moaned it out, now free to look behind him, and oh was it a glorious sight. The redhead was now looking at his ass as though it was handed to him on a platter of diamonds, he had one hand over his crotch, rubbing and squeezing it.

"Finally hard, un?" The blonde bit his lip and laughed. "Let me see!" He practically demanded, twisting his body to get a better view of the horny redhead.

"Lay the fuck down, brat." The older male growled, pushing the teen hard enough into the mattress that he groaned in pain. "You'll get yours soon enough."

Deidara exhaled slowly as the mal let off his back, moving his hands back down to the blondes smooth buttox. He pulled the teens asscheeks apart and admired the pink hole that sat there, small and clean. The redhead hummed in appreciation and used one of his thumbs to rub the hole, watching it twitch and the boys backside to flinch and move away from the teasing finger. Sasori took his other thumb and put it in his mouth and wetted it.

Deidara felt a the wet digit against his anus. He held a yelp back and shoved his face in the blankets, gritting his teeth as the thumb prodded its way inside his tight hole.

"Fuck, brat. You're tight."

"It's been a while, un." He grunted as a wet popping sound came from the males other thumb. The redhead bit his lip and scowled as the digit pushed in.

"Shit, un." The blonde fisted the bedding, arching his back. The mans thumbs were now pressed snugly together, hands on each ass cheek. Sasori gripped the two globes of perfect booty and pulled his thumbs away from each other, opening the tiny hole and stretching it wide.

"Mmm… This may take a while, brat." He chuckled at the blondes pained groan.

Deidara knew the man would make it long and pained if he didn't give the club owner what he wanted, he could tell that Sasori wasn't a merciful man. He flinched when the male opened him up wider than needed. Jesus, this guy couldn't be that big.. The blonde licked his lips at the thought though.

"Danna, please fuck me now, un.." He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and begged for the redhead to fill him up, stop stretching him, he wanted to be nice and tight for his Danna. Deidaras dick was swelled beyond belief, pre cum was now running down his slim thighs.

There was a pause and the thumbs exited his stretched and wet hole one at a time. His ass was rubbed gently as the redhead spoke in a gentle but dominating tone. "Turn around and prepare me, I prepared you."

Deidara practically did a backflip, he was finally going to see the redheads dick!

He turned around slowly though as to not earn another smack to his ass, even though he loved it inside.

There, was probably the most delicious fucking cock he had seen in his life.

The head was purple and swelled, not leaking though. The shaft was long and thicker than the head. Veins pulsed angrily and were very visible on the length of the big cock.

Sasori held it out to him, hand cradling it and awaiting the blondes mouth.

And he didn't need to wait long, the blondes plump lips were wrapped around the head in moments, sucking and licking at it gently as he pushed the redheads boxers lower and let the man throw them off his legs. He cupped the mans balls as he went deeper down the shaft, nearly taking the man all the way before sucking and pressing against a sensitive vein on the hard length. He could feel the redhead shudder and press his head further down the shaft.

He looked up at the redhead and moaned as he saw tussled red hair falling down brown, lidded eyes that were watching him in desire, lips moist and parted as he breathed slowly.

Sasori looked back into those icy blue eyes, hand tangled in golden locks and pushing those plush red lips down his hard cock. He was turning into jelly. Damn was this kid sexy, and good at what he was doing..

Sasori ripped the blondes mouth of his hard length and climbed on top of him, kissing the smaller teen and positioning his dick at the blondes entrance.

"Say it."

"Danna, un.."

"NOW."

"I need you, un."

There was a moment where they both looked into each others eyes, Sasori thrusting himself inside, watching the blonde arch in pain and ecstasy.

At that moment, Deidara found himself pounded into a few moments later, legs lifted swiftly onto strong pale shoulders and hips held firmly in place so that the blonde wouldn't move away.

Deidara didn't plan on moving away though, as he pushed his hips up to the redheads, moaning and slurring Sasoris name as he fucked his attitude away, just what Sasori had wanted.

Sasori pulled himself out quickly, Deidara whining as cold air hit his bottom. The redhead flipped the blonde over and slapped the tan legs. Deidara pushed his body up and felt fingers on his lower back.

"I've always had a thing for back dimples." He chuckled and forced himself inside again, pressing his thumbs into the dainty dimples before using another hand to grab a hold of blonde hair and pulling on it harshly, forcing Deidaras head to be bent back and spine to be curved into a c shape.

"Danna, un." The teen moaned the nickname, grinding his ass against the redheads pelvis.

Sasori hummed and let the blonde fuck himself. He pushed the blondes face into the mattress and laid his body along the warm teen.

"Keep going, I want you to cum." Sasori kissed the blondes sweaty neck as he pushed his ass back faster.

"Please, un, it would be easier if I were on top." Deidara pleaded, his prostate swelling from the amount of times it had been hit.

"No."

"Danna!"

A harsh thrust to the blondes ass shut him up and he continued moving.

"After you cum, I want you to swallow."

Deidara shuddered at the order and swallowed nervously.

"Say 'yes, Danna', brat." Sasori demanded, pulling the blondes hair so that he moaned.

"Yes Danna, un."

It only took a few more thrusts backwards and the cold hand of Sasori thumbing his slit, rubbing and wetting his dick, but he came gloriously. Sasori seemed to have caught it in his hand because the next thing he knew was fingers slipping in his mouth and a salty liquid on it.

He suckled on the fingers for a moment and the hand went away from his mouth, crudely wiping the rest of the cum on the blondes back. His hair was a mess, ruined from the rough sex.

He twisted along with the redhead who was now standing in front of him on his knees. Deidara sat slouched, crisscrossed and watched as the male pulled and tugged harshly on his thick rod.

It didn't take long for him to come, and when he did, Deidara quickly put his mouth on the head and swallowed the thick cum that spurted in his mouth.

"What do you say?"

Deidara looked up with crystal blue eyes and swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth. "Thank you, Danna."


End file.
